


Surprises in Green

by ritsuko



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alien Biology, Alien Sex, Anal Sex, F/M, First Time, Futanari, Intersex, M/M, Oral Sex, Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-11
Updated: 2013-07-11
Packaged: 2017-12-18 10:08:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/878582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ritsuko/pseuds/ritsuko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim just has to get that sexy Orion girl in the sack. But she has a few surprises for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surprises in Green

If there was one thing about Jim Kirk, it was that he was in love with adventure. Really, anything that was different or a little more than normal. So it came as no surprise that joining Starfleet was probably one of the best damn pieces of advice that he had ever taken. From human to alien girls, no matter the skin tone, antennae, short hair, long hair, no hair, multiple eyes, tails, wings or number of fingers, toes, limbs or breasts, every single one of them gave him a new and pleasurable experience that he could have never gotten back in Riverside.

The first time he'd seen the Orion girl, he'd thought she was smokin' hot. From those bouncy red locks to those emerald green curves, Kirk knew that he had to get better acquainted with the girl. 

It hadn't taken much, he'd waited until classes were over until he made his move, 'accidentally' brushing into her in the hall and knocking over a few of her books. "Oh, man, I am so sorry!" He leaned over to pick up her dropped items, noticing how tantalizingly spicy and sweet she smelled, like chai tea, cinnamony and vanillaey and something he totally wanted to drink in. Jim shifted so his slight arousal couldn't be noticed as he handed the girl back her fallen PADDs.

"No, don't worry about it." She flipped those perky curls over her shoulder, away from her equally perky breasts. It was to bad they were encompassed by her cadet uniform. Kirk could bet, if her legs were any indication, that her tits were just as stunning. Smiling, the girl took her things back, and shot him a look, coquettish and sultry at the same time. The lump in his pants twitched.

"Really, I should make it up to you. I'm Jim." He shot her a dazzling supernova smile, and she returned it with full, plush lips pulling back from gleaming teeth. He could only imagine those lips in other places. . . all over his body. 

"I'm Gaila."

"That's a lovely name, Gaila." The redhead tittered at his remark, and he leaned an arm on the doorjamb above her, showing off his lean muscular body, definition evident even in his cadet uniform. "You should let me take you out. For dinner. Tonight."

The Orion girl put a perfectly manicured finger to her lips, as if considering. "Hmmm. . . I'd much rather go dancing. . . you know, work off some of that extra steam after classes?" She batted her eyelashes at him, and he felt his grin become wider. 

"It's a done deal, sexy."

~*~*~*~*~

Brightly colored fluorescent lights pulsed in rhythm to the music that thumps in the club, and Kirk can't stop himself but grinning. Gaila is so damn sexy, sheathed in a little black dress with crimson accents, that shows off all her curves. Her makeup is light, honestly, she doesn't even need it, but her full red lips were visible over her shoulder when she glanced up at him with purple eyes rimmed in black liner. The Orion was fully in control, undulating to the music and grinding against him, ass soft and firm against his raging hard on, and Jim couldn't believe his excellent luck.

~*~*~*~*~

They barely made it to Jim's dorm, before their hands were all over each other. Gaila smelled so good, and the way her arms wrapped around him were tantalizing. One look at the other bed told him the Bones was out for the night, either studying or the man had found a conquest of his own. Clothes started to pile on the floor, and the green girl shimmied out of her dress to reveal a stunning lacy red strapless bra and matching panties. He grabbed for her, and teasingly she darted out of the way, grabbing his ass and sashaying to his bed. She spread herself out wantonly, with a come hither smile, and he quickly shrugged off his shirt and jeans. Gaila licked her lips appreciatively at the bulge in his boxers.

He went to her, and his hands were everywhere he could touch, as were hers. Before he knew it, his hands were on her hot skin, rubbing appreciatively through her brassiere. No padding there, all real and pebbled and ready. He popped open the front clasp and her perfect tits bounced free, areolas and nipples a purplish color. Jim brought his lips to one and one satisfied moan from her lips told him that he was doing a good job.

Gaila's hands roamed his chest, tweaking a nipple, flitting over his abs, until she finally slid her fingers into the waistband of his boxers, wrapping skillfully around his erection. He groaned under her expert touch, grinding into her soft hand. She WAS good. As his mouth plundered hers, his hands ran down her sides, stroking along the elastic of her panties, before stroking lower.

Kirk's eyes blinked open in shock. She was not smooth down there. Gaila was watching him, mirth in her eyes. He continued to feel, as the lump in her panties twitched. Slowly he broke off the kiss, and looked down. Definitely a bulge. His hands worked the fabric away from her groin, and a sizeable green cock jutted out, head purple with arousal. He glanced up at the girl (guy?) with a confused look, and she giggled slightly. 

"What's wrong, Jim? Never seen a green dick before?" Gaila teased, and he couldn't help but inspect the phallus, broad and erect. He only saw a penis, much like his own, no balls.

". . . well, not one between the legs of a beautiful woman." He murmured, curious but unsure. He'd been with all sorts of aliens before, but never men. Or women with male parts. Did it make him gay? He'd never thought about anything like that before, but then there was that one time where Bones and him got really drunk and ended up masturbating together. Not that they ever talked about that. Or he had been looking at the other man. Much.

"Then you must have had some pretty boring women." She fluttered her eyelashes at him, and his cock twitched. Damn, it was weird, but damn she was sexy. Grinning flirtatiously at him, she sensuously reached perfectly manicured hands down, pulled her shaft upwards and out of the way so he could see a perfect pink slit underneath, and the sight of it made him squirm deliciously. She smelled even better naked, her tantalizing spicy musk coating the air. Before he could say anything more about the strangeness of her cock, he bent down and lapped at the entrance, eliciting an exquisite noise from the Orion. His tongue delved deeper, and damn if she didn't taste amazing. She squirmed in front of him, sighing in pleasure, and Jim looked up at the cock in front of his face, and pulled out of her pussy long enough to give it an experimental lick. Those perfectly manicured hands were suddenly fisted in his blonde hair, and he grinned. It's not so weird after all, he reasoned, as he lathed his tongue up her shaft, bringing his fingers up to play with her vagina. He thought of all the things he loved being done to him, and wrapped his mouth around the head of her shaft, sucking lightly. Gaila crooned, rocking her hips up into his mouth, and he swirled his tongue around, fingers darting deep inside her. The noises she started making and the sweetness of her taste still coating his tongue made him adventurous taking more of the cock in his mouth. It's part curiosity, part challenge. How far can he go before it's too much?

Jim managed to work his way down until his lips were flush with her pubic bone, and sucked. Her hands tightened and she made a noise that was half growl, half purr. Her cock felt huge, but she smelled so good. . . tasted so good. . . he wormed his tongue out of his mouth, and could just barely dip the tip of it into her slit. Gaila went ballistic, hands forcefully guided his mouth up and down her shaft until he felt like a fuck toy, his mouth only there to lick and suck and give her pleasure. There was something hot and heady about it, and before he knew it, he was stroking himself off, eyes lolling in the back of his head.

She released him unexpectedly and he sputtered, tongue still tingling from her cock in his mouth, before she pushed him on his back. Blearily, he looked up, lucid enough to see she was getting out a condom, and grinned. No one could resist his little captain. . .

The first slick finger inside him made him squawk indignantly, eyes wide with pure indignance. He was the man, well, he was the one who was supposed to-

Gaila's skilled digit found a place inside him that hummed with passion and Kirk groaned wantonly, and arched up into the feeling. Oh god, that felt-

She attacked it with one finger, then two, as he thrusted into the air, mewling with pleasure. Holy shit did that feel good-

Jim made a noise of protest as her fingers vacated his ass, only for him to feel her erection against his hole. For a moment, he worried, because she was pretty damn big and he had never done this before, but then her spicy chai scent filled his nostrils and he could only grin stupidly, tongue flicking out to brush against one of her darkened nipples. 

One thrust and she was in, he would say balls deep, but she didn't have any. Stars danced behind his eyes at the intrusion, but it felt so good that he couldn't help but arch into her. He could feel the slick fluids of her pussy dripping down his ass cheeks and puddling under him onto the bed underneath. He was clawing her back at the sensation, vision full of starbursts and his dick slapping against her belly as she repeatedly thrusted in and out of him. Each and every time, she hit that sweet spot, earning a moan of pleasure from him. 

"Have you ever come without touching your cock, Kirk?" She purred, and just the sound of her voice made his balls twitch. It was ecstasy, the rhythm, the sensation, the smell, the touch. . . all of the feelings were so intense he couldn't even handle it, and he felt like he was coming undone. Was this what a girl felt like when he was fucking her?

Gaila's hand encompassed his balls like a vice grip, and he whimpered slightly, bucking into it. "I want you to remember this feeling, Jim. How good I feel in you. I knew the first moment I laid eyes on you that this would be something that you loved, that it was something you needed. You are a ladies man, but believe me, I think given the right circumstances, you're a perfect man's man too." She timed each thrust against his prostate so perfectly that Jim was babbling his bliss between gasps and grunts.

She came, thrusting hard, and lets go of his sack at just the right thrust, and his load shot all over their chests, hot and sticky. Gaila purred in contentment, lazily thrusting in him still.

"Damn. . . fuck. . . you're so. . ." Kirk stuttered, and laughter bubbled out of her.

"Good? I know." She intoned, and thrusted a little harder. He arched into it, overcome with sensation. "I hope you realize, Orions have spectacular stamina, Jim." 

~*~*~*~*~

"You ever gonna wake up, kid?" The gruff voice of his roommate admonished him, and Jim blearily opened his eyes. Gaila was gone, nothing left of her but a deep satiated soreness in his body, and the aroma of her musk encompassing him.

Jim groaned as Bones pulled the curtains and sunlight flooded the room. "Ugh, c'mon Bones!" The blonde pulled the covers over his head and snuggled deeper into his pillow. He could hear the doctor cluck his tongue at him. 

"Seriously, what were you doing last night?" He heard McCoy fussing around in the room, and pulled back the covers slightly. The doctor was standing with his back to him, shrugging out of his shirt. Jim couldn't help but notice the muscles in the doctor's back. The older man looked good without a shirt on, and Jim wondered what it might be like to run his tongue along Bone's spine. His cock twitched, and he groaned, remembering Gaila's words. Seriously, that girl was trouble. 

Bones turned to him, pulling his uniform shirt on, but not before Kirk got a glimpse of rosy nipples. It takes him a moment before he realizes that the doctor had said something. "Huh?"

"I said, what the hell is that smell? Chai tea or something? Did you spill some somewhere or something?" Jim just stared at him, as Bones grabs his med bag. "Seriously kid, get your head outta the clouds. You'd better get dressed, you're gonna be late for classes." With that, the doctor left, leaving Jim only to watch his ass as Bones vacated the room. Fuck. 

Jim cuddled back in his bed, but he couldn't stop thinking about the green girl last night. Or Bones this morning. For a moment, he couldn't decide which he wants more.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so, an explanation. I watched Star Trek (2009) too many times wondering why Kirk was straddling Gaila. This was born. Besides, I think Gaila is hot as hell, so sue me.


End file.
